Dugas Aerospace, Inc.
}}| |border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;}}" | Dugas Aerospace, Inc. |- align="center" colspan="4" style="background-color:#ffffff; border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;" - |- colspan="1" Founded colspan="3" 237 AP - |- colspan="1" Headquarters colspan="3" Alfacron, Skylands, Eastern Zartania, KSZ - |- colspan="1" CEO colspan="3" Lady Elisya Dugas - |- colspan="1" Industry colspan="3" Aerospace - |- colspan="1" Categories colspan="3" Government, commercial, military, private - |- colspan="1" Employees colspan="3" 115,000 - |- colspan="1" Annual turnover colspan="3" CH$ 50,000,000,000 - |- colspan="1" Registered colspan="3" Greater Zartanian Empire - |} Dugas Aerospace, Inc., is one of Zartania's oldest, most prolific, and most well-respected companies in the aerospace industry. Founded in 237 AP (1301 Zartanian Calendar) by Captain Edward Dugas, an enterprising former Royal Zartanian Army officer, Dugas Aerospace has been a pioneer at the forefront of military and civilian aviation for nearly 80 years. During that time, their aircraft have become known and recognized across Vexillium. Military Aircraft Dugas Aerospace, Inc., has produced several aircraft that are currently in service with various air forces across Vexillium. Listed below are some of the most successful designs. AF133.gif|AF-133 "Devestator" ground attack fighter In service with North Dignania. B-12.gif|B-12 "Condor" long-range heavy bomber In service with Zartania F-10.gif|F-10D "Bird-of-Prey"/"Sea Dart" multi-role fighter In service with Zartania F-16.gif|F-16 "Rapier" air superiority fighter In service with Zartania Civilian Aircraft While Dugas Aerospace's initial forays into the world of airplane design were in the civilian line, its commercial division has taken a backseat in recent years to the burgeoning military market. Still, the company has managed to remain at the forefront of Zartanian aircraft production for intermediate- and long-range air travel, selling scores of its D-11 and D-12 passenger liners to Zartania's top two international airlines, KanriZeok and Trans Vexillium Airways. While no foreign airlines have yet expressed an interest in purchasing Dugas Aerospace aircraft, the company remains hopeful that its Zartanian patrons will continue to spread the world across Vexillium. D-11.gif|D-11 "Sea Reacher" intermediate-range passenger liner In service with Trans Vexillium Airways, Eraztul Dokikoe, KanriZeok D-12.gif|D-12 "InterCon" long-range passenger liner In service with KanriZeok, Trans Vexillium Airways Partnerships Over the years, Dugas Aerospace has formed a number of successful domestic and international partnerships. The most visible of those partnerships has been with Albion-Merité's Marshall Aerial. Together, the two created the Albionish Air Force's premiere air superiority fighter, the MAd-11.1 "Dart." AB-MAd111.gif|MAd-11.1 "Dart" air superiority fighter In service with Albion-Merité Marketing Lady Elisya Dugas, the company's current CEO and granddaughter of its founder, has been instrumental in overseas marketing of the Dugas Aerospace brand over the past 15 years. One of the most successful marketing techniques has been the company's continued sponsorship and participation in the RZOEAZ, Zartania's and Vexillium's premiere professional stock car racing league. Lady Elisya brought Dugas Aerospace into the sport in 299 AP when she purchased and fielded her own team. After two successful years owning and sponsoring the #1 Straymahq, Lady Elisya sold the team to Westria's Lumpi Enerven. The company, however, has continued to sponsor the car each and every year. The history of Dugas Aerospace's involvement in the RZOEAZ is shown in the following table: Category:Zartania Category:Companies